Za'kiir
Za'kiir is a Khajiit agent in the DMS created by Silenthunder. Agent Profile Appearance As one of the Cathay breed of his race, Za’kiir has long, dark brown fur with black tabby stripes and wide, dark orange eyes. He's tall and wiry as fits his species, but he also has a little muscle (which is not often anticipated). When not out on missions, he can be found wearing a brown belted tunic and black pants. He does not wear shoes of any kind because he hates the feel of them. His height is five feet nine inches. He has gone into missions disguised as a human several times, and it is a form that took him quite some time getting used to. In this disguise he appears much younger than his age, with brown skin and messy black hair. His eyes retain their usual orange color. Personality Za'kiir is generally curious about the world and extremely loyal to his friends. He's friendly, but will be ready to defend himself if necessary, especially if he comes up against something that seems dangerous. He can be quick to jump to conclusions, and can be deeply mistrustful of what he does not understand until he knows more. He's normally cool-headed unless encountering unrealistic animals and weaponry, two things that greatly irritate him, or just from being in a badfic too long. Za'kiir loves the dark, using it as a great advantage for his sneaking abilities and advanced eye-sight. Like all Khajiit, he has a steadfast sweet tooth, and craves sugary food constantly. He enjoys drinking Bleepka as a Skooma substitute to the point of drunkenness if allowed. Battle seems to have a calming effect on him, and he almost never loses his head in a fight, except in the case of dueling those with magical abilities. Due to his species and home continuum, he will often refer to certain species as whatever they most look alike to in the Elder Scrolls universe. Therefore, he sees Sues as Daedra clothed in fairer forms, but still not fit to live. Za'kiir hates getting wet unless absolutely necessary. He deeply dislikes snakes, mini-Deepcoilers, and dragons and werewolves, creatures who are the bane of any good person's life in Skyrim. Due to almost dying by an attacking mage's spells in his home continuum, he had a phobia of it for a long time. However, after a conversation with agent William Grey concerning the pros and cons of magic, he decided to take steps to overcome this phobia by learning the Restoration Branch, and his fear has been quickly vanishing as he finds more confidence to see the treatment through. (See the Skills section below.) If someone severely insults him, he will defend his honor with the customary rite of single combat. Skills Like all Cathay Khajiit, Za'kiir is very agile, and has exceptional skill at staying silent and stealthy. He is well-trained in the use of the Rangers' saxe knife and throwing knife from the Ranger's Apprentice continuum. His eyes have the ability to see in the dark so well that he can see everything around him as if it were broad day (except that when he uses his Night-Eye vision, what he sees is bathed in a blue light, except for a white light that comes from any actual light source nearby, like a lantern). Ever since he decided to cure himself of his magic-phobia, he has trained himself in the art, and has decided to learn a little from each branch of Elder Scrolls Magicka. The spells he knows so far are: * Restoration Branch: Heal, Healing Hands * Alteration Branch: Candlelight One of his hobbies is collecting souvenirs from badfics, especially shiny ones, as trophies for having killed another Sue. Another is learning Dovahzul, the native language of the dragons that live in Skyrim, from an old volume on the topic that he conveniently brought with him when he fell into the PPC. He admitted to Natalie that part of the reason he speaks it so much in daily conversation is to show off, and not just for the practical uses of learning a language. He has been shown to have some skill in hypnosis, but it is not yet known how far he can influence a victim. He most likely learned it during his life in Skyrim for the rare times when it would come in handy. Agent History Background Za’kiir grew up in the Anequina region of Elswyer, the desert-land of nomad warriors in the realm of the Khajiit. He learned fighting tactics at a young age and how to survive in the harsh conditions. Soon his thirst for adventure led him far beyond home and into exploration of the lands beyond. He became a sell-sword and got by, but refused to stoop to assassination. Even though he never became a Vigilant of Stendarr, he admired their goal of wiping out the dark creatures known as the undead from the world. His travels finally brought him to Skyrim, where he was hoping to join the Companions, but his love of stealing from the pompous and hard-hearted got him into scrapes where he barely managed to escape the guards, and in the end he felt too unworthy to join such a noble group. One day, while locked in an unfortunate battle with a mage, he was transported to the PPC through a plothole just before he died, and was taken to be recruited by the Sunflower Official. He was assigned to the Department of Mary Sues and was partnered with Agent Natalie Carlman. They both do freelance work for the DMS. His birthday is dated somewhere in the month known as Evening Star, or December. Career Highlights July 2015 * Za'kiir falls into the PPC, is recruited, and partnered with Natalie Carlman. * He embarks on his first mission. November 2015 * He decides to take steps to start overcoming his fear of magic. December 2015 * He begins learning some simple Restoration spells. * He learns how to celebrate Christmas for the first time. April 2016 * In which one his favorite fandoms, the one of the Portal games, is altered. Beware this agent's wrath. May 2016 * In which he and Natalie head into the Jacksonverse for the first time. Mission Log Partnered with Natalie * "A Whole New World" (interlude) ** Za'kiir's arrival to the PPC, his recruitment, and his first meeting with partner Natalie Carlman. * "A Mary Sue Too Good to be True" (The Lord of the Rings) ** Za'kiir's first mission as he and Natalie deal with a Tenth Walker Sue. * "A Glomping Ranter" (Redwall) ** In which Za'kiir and Natalie deal with a lovestruck rat who won't shut up... * "Riddle Me This" (Harry Potter), with Agents Stephanie Podd and Chakkik (DMS) ** In which Natalie and Za'kiir join forces with Stephanie and Chakkik to take care of Voldemort's granddaughter. * "The River Song Rip-Off" (Doctor Who) ** In which Natalie and Za'kiir travel to the Doctor Who continuum for the first time to deal with a time-jumping Sue. * "Mistress Mary Sue" (Harry Potter x Doctor Who) ** In which Za'kiir and Natalie deal with the character replacement and companion Female!Harry Potter, AKA "the Mistress of Death" for short. * "Sugar Spell" (interlude) ** In which Za'kiir demonstrates a little skill in hypnosis, satisfies his natural sugar craving (for now), and makes a secret vow. * Over Matter "Mind Over Matter" (interlude), Za'kiir and William Grey ** In which Za'kiir meets an agent at Rudi's and is encouraged to face his fear of magic and overcome it. * "The Glorious Ironic Overpower" (Redwall), Natalie solo ** In which Natalie confronts a Sue whose name is almost like hers and a bit character with mangled mole dialect. * OOC Nightmare "An OOC Nightmare" (Lord of the Rings) ** In which Za'kiir and Natalie deal with a Sue who will most likely fall in love with a jerk-verson of Legolas. * Evening Star of Christmas "The Evening Star of Christmas" (interlude) ** In which Za'kiir celebrates Christmas for the first time, as well as another special day. * Star "Black Star" (Doctor Who) ** In which the agents deal with a star in human form who joins the Eleventh on his travels. * For The Helpless "Mercy for the Helpless" (Warriors) ** In which the agents deal with an evil RiverClan queen. * and Factual" "Mystical and Factual" (Portal x Harry Potter) ** In which Za'kiir's darker side emerges as one of his favorite fandoms is altered. * Perfection" "Divine Perfection" (''Percy Jackson'') ** In which a goddess!Sue is dealt with, and an awesome Suevenir is claimed. * "Remembering" (Interlude) ** In which Za'kiir recalls his travels in Skyrim. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues